Our Little Wigglers Chapter One
by HomeStuckBloods
Summary: Mindy Walker and Anna Kimberly were just two everyday seniors in High School until they found two little Critters that would change their lives forever...


Hi, my name is Mindy Walker, I live on Black Berry Lane at house 1245 with my best friend Anna Kimberly. We both never do much just the same old boring routine: Get up, go to school, go to work, come home, eat, sleep, repeat. Anna was like a sister to me, until we both found love and went our septette ways. The point I'm writing this is because I want to tell you about the best ten years of my life with my best friend and our... well... Wigglers. Yes you heard me right, Wigglers. If you don't know what a Wiggler is, well you might as well stop reading this and go read HomeStuck before continuing. It was a regular Monday morning and I was on my way home from a long day at work. On my way home I stumbled upon a brown crate, it was just a random brown crate. The crate looked to be a milk crates- like the ones you see behind the milk in the frozen food section. I knelt down beside it tilting my head curiously at it, I than saw movement from within the box- something red and something dark purple. At first I was like- over sized caterpillars? I lifted the top of the box to see two little creatures that I've never seen outside of my computer screen- the red one had stubby little horns and somewhat tamed black hair with a slight red tint to it as it slept, and the dark purple one had curvy horns that went in than out, his hair was extremely untamed and had a slight purple tint to it also. I was stunned for a few minuets just staring inside of the crate. "Wigglers..." Was all I could force myself to say. I shook my head- surely those couldn't be actual Wigglers! My mind must be playing jokes on me, I was sleep deprived anyway. I was about to close the box back up and go home before the red one lifted up it's head and looked around tiredly before looking up at me. "Mama...?" It whimpered squirming to it's little black feet. "Mama!" The red one woke up the dark purple one as it looked at me also with it's purple eyes with a groan. I freaked out and before I knew it I was running home with both of the Wigglers inside of my jacket as it started to poor down rain. Anna was waiting for me to return from work, starting to get worried when it started pouring. "Mindy...where are you..?" She said as thunder clapped and lightning lit up the room. Anna stared at the door for her friends return. "Com on..." I threw open the front door leaving it opened as I rushed to my bedroom slamming the door behind me and locking it. "Gamzee and Karkat..." I mumbled as I laid them on my bed. Karkat was the first one to make his way out of my brown leather jacket followed by a little Gamzee. they both looked around wide eyed and smiling widely most likely thinking- oh look at all the stuff we can break! Anna ran upstairs after me and knocked on her door. "Mindy! What's wrong? Did something happen?!" She called, worried. "No Anna! Everything is fine!" I called back laughing nervously as Wiggler Karkat jumped into my trashcan at the foot of my bed before crying as for he was stuck. "What's that noise? Who's in there with you?" Anna asked confusedly. I unlocked my door poking my head out to look at my short friend. "No one. Just practicing for theater." I lied with a straight face looking down at her. "Please let me in!" She said, worry plastered all over her face. "Gimme a minuet!" I slammed the door in her face gathering up Gamzee and Karkat, finding Karkat still in my trashcan and Gamzee in my underwear drawer fast asleep. I sat them in my closet with my stuffed animals that I don't play with anymore before closing my closet door and rushed over to my bedroom door opening it for Anna. "Here you go~!" My friend stood by the door with her arms crossed. "Something's up. What is it?" "Nothing. Just left my underwear all over the floor, didn't want you to see it. I know how much of a clean freak you are." Which was true about Anna, every time I would make a mess she would clean it up, her bedroom was the worse- not a single stain on her carpet to be seen. Unlike my room which was always dirty- my clothes all over the floor, on occasion a bra or two on my ceiling fan, my bed never made, and a few soda and coffee stains on the carpet. "I know it's not just that. Now tell me the truth, or I'll make you re-do this entire room by yourself. Now, what. Is. It?" She said as her worried expression changing to suspicious. I flailed my arms whining. "Nothing is wrong!" "I can tell something is!" She took my hand and pulled me onto the bed. "Now ease tell me-" she stopped short, upon hearing rustling coming from the closet. "Mamamamamamama!" Karkat whined from within the closet as Gamzee groaned once again. "Fuck..." I sighed hiding my face behind my hands. "What the..." She walked over to the closet before opening it slowly. "What is this..?" She creaked the door open a little. I couldn't lie to my best friend any longer. "J-Just open it..." But Karkat and Gamzee didn't give Anna anymore time, they just bounded out of the closet with smiles across their little faces. "Mama?" Karkat looked up at my blond friend confusedly. "Oh my god! They're so cute!" She squealed as her hands flying over her mouth. "Where'd you fine them?!" She giggled before kneeling down to play with the Wigglers. I lifted up my head. "Do you remember that awesome webcomic, game, or whatever it was we used to read way back when...?" I asked as Karkat smiled showing his little shark teeth climbing into Anna's hands kneading the palms of her hands. "Homestuck?" She giggled at Karkat as her hands gently lifted him up to look at him closer. "I never thought baby Karkat would be this cute in real life! Lookit you~!" Anna cooed as she gently stroked his black hair. "Yeah... I just found both of them in a wooden crate not far from here..." I looked out the window as the rain poured down hard making it hard to see more than a foot from the window. Gamzee ran into Anna's legs multiple times before falling onto his back with a slight groan as he closed his big purple eyes. Karkat looked over at his purple friend with his head tilted to the side a little. She looked at Gamzee. "You okay little guy?" Anna rubbed his belly. "In a wooden crate?" She asked me. "Yeah... Who would do such a thing to little creatures like this?" I stood up before getting on my hands and knees crawling over to Anna and the little critters. "I don't know..but thank god you brought them home!" She smiled petting Karkat's head. "Should we take them-" I paused thinking if we did take then to a shelter, they might send them to a lab and dissect the little guys. "Never mind..." I whispered picking up Gamzee, who was asleep- as usual. "What?" Anna asked before glancing over at me. "Don't worry about it, Anna." I shrugged looking back at her as Karkat started to whine. "It's about dinner time..." I reminded Anna. "Shh.." She whispered to Karkat. "It's okay.." She added while petting his head. "Alright..but what do these guys eat?" I gave an exaggerated shrug. "Meat?" Gamzee's eyes opened at the word. "M-M-M-M..." The purple Wiggler tried to talk but gave up. "We gotta try to teach them to talk..." The blond sighed. "You know Mama already.." She looked down Karkat. "But what about Gamzee?" "Mamamamamamama!" Karkat sang smiling widely as Gamzee lowered his head. "Guess Gamzee can't talk yet..." I sighed as my green eyes saddened. "Aw..well...no harm in trying, am I right?" Her blue eyes saddened also petting Gamzee's hair. "Okay...uh...well...let's start with small words.." "Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu..." Karkat was pointing at the bedroom door with his right front leg. "Food?" I asked before Karkat nodded his head rapidity almost falling off of Anna's hands. "Whoa! Careful!" She giggled catching him. "C'mon, lets go make something easy for dinner." I smiled carrying Gamzee down our gray carpeted stairs as he looked around in amazement. "Pi-Pi-Pi..." Gamzee and Karkat said in unison pointing at mine and Anna's Elementary and Middle School pictures that lined the walls along the stairs. Anna followed, carrying Karkat. "Huh? What is it, Kar?" She asked, looking at him then at me. "Pic-tures?" I asked Gamzee as he nodded along with Karkat. "They're so smart..." I smiled back at Anna. "Gamzee. Say 'Pic-ture." She said slowly hoping to get something through to him. Gamzee staid quiet with his head rested on my arm and I squealed a little at how cute he was acting. "Pic-Pic-Pic..." Karkat looked determined to say the word but started whine as his stomach growled. "C'mon, Gamzee. You can do it. Pic-ture." She said again looking at Karkat. "Anna," I sighed looking back my friend through my black framed glasses. "They're hungry." I looked around the kitchen for somewhere to put the little cuties. "Gimme Karkat. And you make dinner." Anna nodded, handing him over gently before making her way into the kitchen. I followed closely but went into the garage with the two little Wigglers. "This is the garage." I looked down at them as they shivered. "Yeah... it is a little cold..." I slid across the front of the car like a police officer. "Where is my old highchair..." Anna pulled out pasta and her favorite drink- Faygo. She pulled two bottles of RedPop Faygo and walked to Mindy with a bottle. "Mindy. I brought you some Faygo." At the word 'Faygo' Gamzee started to squirm and squeal before climbing onto my shoulder reaching out towards Anna. "Careful, Gamzee." I said seeing the highchair. Anna looked at Gamzee. "Is he okay?" She asked. "Fay-go!" Gamzee squealed once again as Karkat rolled his big red eyes. "Oh! Here, have some of mine." She smiled sweetly pouring some in the cap. "Here." I sat Gamzee and Karkat on Anna's shoulders gently as the purple Wiggler squealed seeing the bottles and the red one sighed. "I need to get my old highchair." I grabbed the old black highchair out of the corner of the garage slowly holding a box making sure it didn't fall off of the shelf above me. "Be careful." Anna warned handing the cap to Gamzee. She stroked Karkat's hair again while smiling at the both of them. Gamzee snatched the cap and chugged the little of soda that was in it, he let out a happy sigh after he finished it. I finally got the highchair out without being killed by a box full of who knows what. "Aw!" She giggled. "You like Faygo, don't you~?" Karkat growled at Gamzee rubbing his head on Anna's chest his tubby little horns poking her breasts as he whined. "Seems like someone is jelly~!" I sang picking Gamzee off of her shoulder and placed him on mine. Anna blushes, petting Karkat. "Hey..calm down, mister.." She said. "Shouldn't you be making dinner?" I asked as Karkat jumped onto my other shoulder glaring at Gamzee who was licking the inside of the cap Anna had gave him. "The water is boiling. It'll take a while, so let's see what these little guys will eat." She said stretching her arms. I walked back into the kitchen before sitting the Wigglers on the table. "Stay." I warned before setting up the highchair. "We'll have to buy another one once they're not Wigglers anymore... once they're trolls..." I paused looking at the baby chair as tears filled my eyes. "They'll be trolls in our home... we're like their parents..." I finally broke down into tears as Karkat and Gamzee looked at me confusedly before Gamzee started to cry also for an unknown reason. Anna quickly went to my side before hugging me tightly. "Shh...you'll be okay...it's okay..." She sniffled as small tears rolled down her cheeks. "At least they'll be okay.." "Anna... We can barley take care of ourselves..." I wiped my eyes with my hand before looking at Gamzee and Karkat- who was comforting his friend. "I know..but, it doesn't mean we can't try... if worse come the worse... we'll find out something to do." She sniffs, wiping her eyes as well, also glancing at the two Wigglers. "The water..." I reminded Anna seeing the suds frofing out of the pot. "Crap!" She said, running to lower the temperature. She pours the spaghetti in the pot, stirring. I picked up Gamzee and Karkat before setting them on the tray of the highchair. "Now.." I opened the fridge looking inside it. "We have mashed potatoes... lunch meat... corn..." I grabbed all three of them. "Does this look good?" I showed the food to the little Wigglers and they both nodded. "Okay good." I sat the bowl of homemade mashed potatoes, corn, and ham lunch meat on the counter next to Anna. I opened the container that held the corn, dumped it all into the mashed potatoes, took a wooden spoon and stirred it. "La la la la la..." I sang before tearing up two pieces of lunch meat and tossing it into the bowl before stirring it also. I sat it in the microwave and set it for two minuets. "Alrighty." Anna sighed turning to the Wigglers. "You guys must be starved.." She smiled sweetly petting them both. Karkat bit Anna's finger latching himself there. "Ow!" She whimpered, wiggling her hand. The red Wiggler growled as so did his stomach. "Bad troll." I lightly hit Karkat's rear with the wooden spoon I used to mix the mashed potatoes, corn, and meat. "B-B-Bad...?" Karkat let go of Anna's finger sitting on the try as red tears formed in his big red eyes. "Aw no!" She said, scooping him up in her arms. "D-don't cry! If your cry, I'll cry!" She said, lightly wiping his tears. He started to whimper as I sighed. "I'm sorry.." I went over to the microwave as it beeped. "Who's hungry?" I took the bowl out setting it on the table in front of the highchair. Karkat and Gamzee both lifted up their heads smiling widely nodding also. Anna put Karkat down by the bowl. "Careful. It's hot." She warned. I got out one yellow plastic spoons walking back over to the bowl. "No. You need to be on the tray." I carefully sat Karkat back on the tray. "Here." I held the spoon at them, it had the food on it. Karkat was the first to step up and sniff it, he licked it with his red snake like tongue before his red eyes widened and ate all that was on the spoon as Gamzee let out a pathetic whimper. "Don't worry." I smiled getting another spoon full holding it out to Gamzee. He did the same but he had a dark purple tongue and his dark purple eyes light up. I put two scoops full of the mixture on the tray and let them at it. "Aw..." She giggled. "Their so adorable.." "Pasta." I reminded her as the water overflowed again. "Damnit!" She said, stirring the pasta. "D-D-D..." Karkat mumbled into his food, "Dam...Dammit!" "No! D-don't say that! That's a bad word!" She panicked. I laughed but stopped as Karkat wouldn't stop saying it. "Dammit! Dammit Dammit!" By the looks of things... I knew it was going to be a long night... 


End file.
